1,4-butanediol (1,4-BDO) may be used as a solvent in the manufacture of plastics, fibers, polyurethanes, etc. 1,4-BDO may be also converted to polytetramethylene ether glycol (PTMEG) as a raw material for spandex fibers via tetrahydrofuran (THF).
1,4-BDO is currently produced by the Reppe process using acetylene and formalin as raw materials or by the Davy Mckee process using butane as a raw material. However, production of 1,4-BDO by chemical methods requires use of gas and oil-associated raw materials, and accordingly, there is a demand for alternative production methods to reduce production costs and improve environmental protection.
In this regard, a method of efficiently producing 1,4-BDO by using a microorganism is required.